This application is related to commonly assigned application Ser. No. 06/926,940 filed concurrently herewith.
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for measuring torque transmitted across coupled rotating shafts and, more particularly, to torque measuring using load cells located between power couplings of coaxially rotating shafts for directly determining the tangential driving force at such couplings.